Reaper's Game
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to ReMind and Secret Episode. Sora finds himself in Shibuya and competing in the Reaper's Game. Rated K for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 Night Sky

HotXbun: A lot of you wanted to see me continue this series, and so, here is a sequel to 'ReMind' and 'Secret Episode!'

This story will follow Sora and many other characters competing in the Reaper's Game from The World Ends With You. I would highly suggest doing research on the game to better understand the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 1 Night Sky

Sora's POV

_If you were separated from the ones you love, would you be willing to risk everything to get back to them?_

...

_I've been having..._

**I've been having...**

_...these weird thoughts lately. Like..._

**...is any of this for real...**

_**...or not?**_

I was standing in front of a man in the Final World.

He looked like Riku, but it wasn't him.

"Um...", I started. "Hello."

"Hello", the man greeted.

"Um...", I greeted. "My name is Sora. What's your name?"

"My name", the man asked. "My name...is Yozora."

_Yozora? Why does that name sound familiar._

"Oh", I said. "Okay. Nice to meet you Yozora."

"Nice to meet you too Sora", Yozora stated.

With this...I smiled at him.

"So", I started changing the subject. "How did you end up here?"

Then...Yozora said something that took me by surprised.

"I think...that I died."

When Yozora said this...I looked at him in shock.

"You...think that you died", I asked.

"I'm not sure", Yozora replied. "But the last thing that I remember was being struck down in battle. What about you?"

"What about me", I asked.

"Did you die", Yozora asked.

"I'm...not sure", I replied. "The last thing I remember is..."

And that's when I remembered who I was last with.

"Kairi", I said sadly.

"Who's Kairi", Yozora asked.

"She was the person I last remember being with", I revealed. "I need to get back to her."

With that...I tried to summon my Keyblade...but it didn't work.

"Why isn't it working", I asked angrily.

"What isn't working", Yozora asked.

"I can't summon my weapon", I revealed. "I need to get back to my world!"

"I can't use my powers anymore either", Yozora revealed. "I guess that you can't use your powers after you die."

"But I didn't die", I stated. "At least...I don't think so."

_Did I die?_

"What were you last doing before you got here", Yozora asked.

"I was just sitting with someone", I revealed. "The next thing I knew, I was here."

"That's interesting", Yozora stayed. "I wonder what happened."

"I don't care what happened", I revealed. "I just need to get back!"

"So", I heard somebody say. "You wish to return to the land of the living?"

"Who was that", Yozora asked.

"I have no idea", I replied.

"It was me", I heard somebody say.

Then...a person walked out from the shadows.

This person...has black wings on their back.

"Who are you", I asked.

"I am...a reaper."

HotXbun: A reaper?

Challenge: Tell me what you think a reaper is.

My Answer: If you've played TWEWY then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	2. Chapter 2 What You Value Most

HotXbun: We're going to learn who this 'reaper' is in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 2 What You Value Most

Sora's POV

"I am...a reaper", the strange person revealed.

"A reaper", I asked in confusion. "What's that?"

"I've come to ask you if you would like to participate in a game", the reaper revealed. "If you win this game...you will get a chance to be brought back to life."

"Brought back to life", Yozora asked in shock.

"Yes", the reaper replied. "So, what do you say gentleman?"

With that...I started thinking.

_If I did die...then this could be my only way to get back home._

With that...I took a deep breath.

"I'll participate in the game."

"Excellent", the reaper said before looking at Yozora. "What about you young man?"

With that...Yozora started thinking.

Then...he gave his answer.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect", the reaper stated. "Now...in order to compete in the game, you will both have to give up what you value the most as an entry fee."

"What we value the most", I asked in confusion.

"Yes", the reaper replied. "And I can sense that you have something you value very much with you."

With that...the reaper started pulling something out of my pocket.

Kairi's good luck charm.

I grabbed onto it before the reaper could take it away.

"Give it up boy", they commanded.

"No way", I stated. "Somebody very special gave this to me."

"That's the point boy", the reaper stated. "You need to give up something you value the most, and you clearly value this person, so giving up an item they gave you makes sense. Besides. Isn't giving up an item somebody special gave you worth it if it's giving you a chance to see that person again?"

When the reaper said this...I looked at them in shock.

"He's right Sora", Yozora stated.

Then...he took out something.

It was a necklace with a star shaped pendant.

"Somebody very special gave me this", he revealed. "But if giving it up means that I may get to see her again...then so be it."

With that...Yozora gave the reaper the necklace.

"Yozora", I said.

"Excellent", the reaper said.

Then...I looked at Kairi's good luck charm.

_This is my good luck charm. Be sure to bring it back to me._

_Remember what you said Kairi? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise._

_In order to keep one promise, I'll have to break another._

I took a deep breath...and gave my answer.

"Very well", I said. "You can take this."

And so...with a reluctant heart...I gave up Kairi's good luck charm.

_I'm sorry Kairi._

"Wise chose boy", the reaper stated. "Here. You'll need these."

With that...the reaper gave both Yozora and I...two pins.

"What are these", I asked.

"Pins", the reaper revealed. "One is a player pin. The other is a pin that will allow you to use psychs."

"Psychs", I said in confusion. "What are those?"

"Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself", the reaper replied. "And one more thing, when you two find each other on the playing field, make a pact with each other."

"A pact", I asked. "What are those?"

"You'll find out soon enough", the reaper replied. "Good luck. May the best player win."

HotXbun: Interesting.

By the way, I'm gonna need your guys helps with coming up with missions for Sora and Yozora to complete.

Challenge: Tell me what type of missions you would like to see Sora and Yozora complete.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Shibuya

HotXbun: Before we start, I just want to let you guys know to please not say anything about ReMind with you what happens in it by the time you read this, I will let you guys know when you can talk about it.

We're going to arrive in Shibuya in this chapter.

PrincessKairi20: Guess you'll have to wait and see, or you can do research about The World Ends With You to see what happens.

KaisakiTokura: Not sure if the old TWEWY gang is going to appear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 3 Shibuya

Sora's POV

I slowly opened my eyes...and found myself in a puddle.

I slowly stood up and looked around.

I was in a city. It was very bright and colorful.

"Where am I", I asked.

Then...I heard my Gummi Phone go off!

"Somebody's trying trying to reach me", I asked. "Who?"

With that I looked at my Gummi Phone screen...and saw this message.

_Mission: Reach 104. Time Limit: 20 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

"The reapers", I asked in shock. "Does that mean that this is a part of the game?"

Before I could think any further...I felt pain in my hand!

I looked at it...and gasped in shock.

On my hand was...a timer!

The time on it matched the time in the message.

"Is this how long I have to complete the mission", I asked in shock. "Not good. I'd better do what they say. But what do they mean by reach 104?"

With that I started looking around...and I found something.

A building...with 104 on top of it.

"That must be it", I stated.

Then...I tried to get to it, but before I could...I was knocked back by something!

I started looking around for what knocked me down, but saw nothing.

"What was that", I asked. "Doesn't matter now. I need to get going!"

With that I got up and tried to get to the 104 building again...but was once again knocked over.

"What in the worlds", I asked. "Why can't I get through?!"

With that...I stood up and slowly reached out my hand.

Eventually...I touched...an invisible wall.

"An invisible wall", I asked. "Are you kidding me?! I need to get to the building!"

With that, I began punching the wall, but nothing happened.

"Dang it", I yelled before looking at my hand. "Time is running out! I need to get to that building now!"

With that, I continued to punch the wall, but it still didn't work.

Then...I heard something.

I turned around, and saw...monsters.

"What are you", I asked.

Then...one of the creatures pounced at me!

I blocked myself and waited for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes...and saw Yozora.

"Yozora", I said in shock.

"Quick", Yozora commanded. "Remember what the reaper said? Make a pact with me!"

"Got it", I said.

Then...I grabbed Yozora's hand.

He pulled me up...and a bunch of light swirled around us.

"What was that", I asked.

"Guess that means that we made a pact", Yozora suggested. "Now, how do we take care of these guys?"

"I don't know", I replied. "I don't even know what they are."

With that...one of the creatures flung themselves at me!

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

"Sora", Yozora said suddenly. "Look!"

With that I opened my eyes...and gasped in shock.

The creature...was floating!

"Am...am I doing that", I asked in shock.

"Sora", Yozora said suddenly. "Look at your hand!"

With that I did as Yozora said...and gasped in shock.

One of the pins I was holding...was glowing!

"The pin", I said in realization. "The pin must be what's doing it!"

"So that's why we were given them", Yozora said in realization before looking at his own pin. "Mine looks different. I wonder what it does."

With that...Yozora closed his eyes and held tightly onto his pin.

Then...he teleported to the other side of the creatures!

"Yozora", I said in shock. "You teleported!"

"I did", Yozora said. "Come on Sora! Let's show these creatures who they're messing with!"

And so...Yozora and I took out the creatures.

"We did it", I said happily.

"We did", Yozora agreed. "But we don't have time to celebrate. Did you get a message on your phone?"

"I did", I replied. "And I think I know where we need to go!"

With that...I pointed to the building I saw earlier.

"Reach 104", Yozora said. "That must be it! Come on!"

With that Yozora started running ahead.

"Yozora, wait", I commanded. "There's an invisible..."

Before I could finish...Yozora ran past where the wall was!

"...wall", I said to myself. "It's gone?"

"What are you waiting for Sora", Yozora asked. "We only have three minutes left!"

"Right", I said snapping out of it. "Coming!"

And so...Yozora and I made it to the building!

"Did it work", I asked.

Then...mine and Yozora's phones went off.

I took out my phone and read the message on it.

_Mission complete._

Then...the timer on my hand is gone!

"We did it!"

HotXbun: Mission one, done.

Challenge: Tell me what type of missions you would like to see Sora and Yozora do next.


	4. Chapter 4 Omamori

HotXbun: So...I know what happens in ReMind. My heart has both grown and broke.

Sora and Yozora will be getting their next mission in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 4 Omamori

Sora's POV

"We did it", I said happily.

Then...I blinked...and when I did...it was daytime!

"What", I said in shock. "It's daytime? How?"

Before my question could be answered...I heard my Gummi Phone go off.

I took it out and read it.

_Mission: Make a wish come true. Time Limit: 180 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

With that...I felt pain in my hand. I looked at it...and saw a new timer!

"A new timer", I said. "We'd better get to work."

"Make a wish come true", Yozora repeated. "What wish, and who's wish is it?"

"I have no idea", I replied.

Then...I heard somebody say this.

"I hope the wish I made at Meiji Shine comes true!"

When I heard this...I froze in shock.

"Sora", Yozora started. "Did you hear that?"

"I did", I replied.

Then...I ran up to the person that said this, but when I tried to touch them...my hand went right through!

"What", I asked as I looked at my hand in shock.

Then...I looked around...and realized something.

People were walking right through me! Yozora too!

"Yozora", I started. "What is this?!"

"We're dead Sora. Remember?"

When Yozora said this...I looked down in fear.

_So it's true? I am dead._

"Sora", Yozora said making me look at him. "It's okay. That's why we're here. To win our lives back!"

When Yozora said this...I looked at him in shock.

Then...I smiled.

"Yeah", I said. "You're right."

"Good", Yozora said. "Now, what should we do?"

"Let's see", I said before I started thinking. "I know! That person said that they made the wish at a place called 'Meiji Shrine.' If we go there, maybe we'll find a clue."

One Hour Later

After lots of looking around...Yozora and I found Meiji Shrine!

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place is beautiful."

"It is", Yozora agreed. "But we don't have time to admire it. We need to figure out what to do next."

"Right", I said.

"Let's split up", Yozora suggested. "We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

"Good idea", I stated.

Then...I started looking around.

While I was doing so...I spotted something.

It was a store...selling Omamori.

Omamori are good luck charms.

I walked into the store and looked at them.

"Looking for anything in particular?"

When I heard this I looked up...and saw an elderly lady.

I looked around...and realized that she was talking to me!

"You can see me", I asked in shock.

The elderly lady just laughed.

"These old eyes still work", she replied.

When she said this...I smiled.

_She can see me. Maybe that means that I'm not dead after all?_

"Now", the woman started. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh", I said. "Sorry. Nah. I'm just looking."

With that I continued to look around...and found something.

It was a baby pink, wooden Omamori with a silver thread. And written on it...was this.

"You are my light."

"That one would make a great gift", the elderly stated. "Especially for a girl."

When the elderly said this...I smiled.

"I'll take it."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me why you think Sora got the Omamori.

My Answer: He wants to give it to a certain someone.


	5. Chapter 5 Make a Wish

HotXbun: Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

We're going to see Sora and Yozora continue with their mission in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 5 Make a Wish

Sora's POV

I walked out of the shop with the Omamori in my hand.

"Sora", Yozora yelled as he ran up to me. "I think I found out what we need to do!"

"You did", I asked in shock.

"I think", Yozora replied. "Follow me."

Five Minutes Later

Yozora took me to a section of the shrine...that had a bunch of sticky notes on it.

"What's this", I asked.

"I heard some people talking", Yozora revealed. "And they said that this is a place to write down wishes."

"You can write down wishes here", I asked happily.

"Yes", Yozora replied. "And I think that our mission to make one of them come true."

"But how do we do that", I asked.

"Look at the wishes and see if there's any one we can make come true", Yozora commanded.

Then we looked at the wishes to see which one we could grant.

As we were doing so...I saw a little boy sadly put a wish down.

When he left...I looked at his wish.

_I wish my big brother could be happy again._

When I read this...I looked at it sadly.

Then...I grabbed the note before looking around for the boy.

The saw that he was leaving the shrine.

"Yozora", I yelled. "Come on! We've gotta go!"

"But the wish", Yozora reminded me.

"I've got it", I revealed. "Come on!"

One Hour Later

Yozora and I were walking around the city.

"Even if we find the boy, how are we going to make his brother happy", he asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

Then...I spotted something.

It was the boy who made the wish, and an older boy was with him.

"Yozora", I said getting said person's attention. "Look!"

With that Yozora did as told.

"That's the boy that made the wish", I revealed. "The other boy must be his brother."

"Sora", Yozora said. "Look at the boy's brother."

With that I did as told...and gasped in shock.

The brother...had a bunch of the creatures that attacked us surrounding him!

"It's those creatures again", I pointed out.

"They must be what's making the brother upset", Yozora said in realization. "Come on! Let's take them down!"

Ten Minutes Later

Yozora and I had managed to defeat all those creatures, and...the boy's brother was happy again!

"We've only got half an hour left", I pointed out. "Did it work?"

My question was answered when I heard my phone go off.

I answered it...and it said this.

_Mission accomplished._

HotXbun: Alright! That's two missions down!

Challenge: Tell me what mission you would like to see Sora and Yozora do next.


	6. Chapter 6 Basketball

HotXbun: It's time for the next mission!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 6 Basketball

Sora's POV

"We did it", I said happily.

Then I blinked, and it was daytime again!

"Huh", I said in confusion. "It happened again?"

Before anything else could happen...I heard my phone go off.

I took it out and looked at the screen.

_Mission: Win the game at Yoyogi park. Time Limit: 20 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers _

"Win the game at Yoyogi park", I repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know", Yozora replied. "But at least we know where to start this time."

Ten Minutes Later

Yozora and I had arrived at Yoyogi park.

"Wow", I said in awe. "This place is so beautiful!"

"Sora", Yozora said before pointing to something. "Look."

With that I looked at what Yozora was pointing to, and gasped in shock.

There was a bunch of people by a basketball court.

Half of the people were all wearing black hoodies with white markings on them.

The other half...were all wearing pins like the one both Yozora and I had!

"Yozora", I started. "Those pins."

"They're just like the ones we were given", Yozora pointed out.

"Then all those people must be playing the game too", I pointed out. "Then we must be in the right place!"

Before I could say anything else...one of the people wearing a hoodie stood on a bench with a megaphone in his hand.

"Welcome players", he greeted. "I am so glad that you all managed to make it here! Now, let me tell you what you will need to do in order to complete today's mission. "It's quite simple really. All you need to do is throw the ball into my team's hoop. And you want to know the best part? Only one person needs to do it for all of you to complete the mission!"

When the person said this everybody cheered.

"Now then", the person started. "Who wants to try it first?"

"I will", one player replied as he raised his hand. "I'm a basketball player so this should be easy."

"Excellent", the person in the hoodie stated. "Step right up young man!"

With that the player walked onto the court and picked up a basketball.

"Alright", he said. "Instant mission complete, here I come!"

With that the player threw the ball at the other team's hoop.

However...it was blocked...because a member of the other team...flew into the air and blocked the ball!

All the players looked at the guys in hoodies in shock.

They all had...wings!

"Oh", one of them started. "Did we forget to mention that we're...reapers?"

When I heard this...I looked at the other team in shock.

"They're reapers", I asked in shock.

"Guess so", Yozora said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of these guys."

"How", I asked.

"Trust me", Yozora commanded.

Then...he walked onto the court.

"I would like to try getting the ball into the hoop", he revealed.

"Excellent", one of the reapers stated before passing Yozora the basketball. "Good luck."

With that...Yozora took a deep breath.

Then...he ran towards the reapers...and disappeared!

"Huh", I said in confusion.

"Where did he go", one of the reapers asked.

Then...I heard somebody clear their throat.

The reapers turned around...and behind them was...Yozora!

In one quick move...he threw the basketball through the hoop!

All the players cheered at this.

The reapers growled before disappearing.

My phone then went off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission Complete_

HotXbun: Another mission done!

Challenge: Tell what type of missions you would like to see Sora and Yozora do next.


	7. Chapter 7 Completing Missions

HotXbun: Alright. It's time for a completing missions montage!

We're also learn a little more about how the Reaper's Game works so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 7 Completing Missions

Sora's POV

_Mission Complete _

I smiled at this before putting my phone away and walking up to Yozora.

"How did you do that", I asked

"With the pin I got remember", Yozora revealed before holding up said pin.

Then...I heard my phone go off.

I took it out and looked at the screen.

_Mission: Find gold. Time Limit: 40 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers. _

"Find gold", Yozora asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I know", a player said excitedly. "There's a sushi place that sells sushi with gold flakes in it!"

"Are you sure that's it", Yozora asked.

"Only one way to find out."

Half an Hour Later

We had made it to the sushi restaurant.

"Okay", Yozora started. "So where is this sushi with the gold flakes in anyway?"

"I don't know but we'd better find it soon", another player stated. "From what I've heard, this place runs out of it very quickly."

And as soon as the player said this...another player yelled this.

"I got the last one!"

"What", Yozora and I said in shock.

Then...I heard my phone go off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission Complete_

"Huh", I said in shock. "But we didn't complete the mission."

When I said this...one of the players laughed.

"First time competing in the Reaper's Game?"

"Huh", I asked in confusion.

"As long as one player or pair completes the mission, every player moves to the next day."

"The next day", I asked in confusion.

"You probably haven't noticed it, but each mission actually takes place on a different day", the player revealed. "You probably didn't notice it because when you complete a mission, you end up fading out and waking up right before the next mission."

As soon as the player said this...I heard my phone go off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission: Take a picture of a bird's eye view. Time Limit: 60 Minutes. Fail and face erasure._

"Take a picture of a bird's eye view", I asked in confusion.

"That's easy", Yozora stated. "There are tons of high places to take pictures from here."

...

We had completed the mission, and it was now the next day.

_Mission: Go Underground. Time Limit: 20 Minutes. Fail and face erasure._

"Go underground", I said in confusion.

"There are a bunch of subways here", Yozora pointed out. "Maybe we have to go to one of them?"

Ten Minutes Later

We had made it to the subway.

Then...my phone went off.

I took it out and looked at the screen.

_Mission Complete _

"We did it", I said happily.

Then...my phone went off again.

I took it out and read it.

_Final Mission: The Game Master awaits you on the freeway. Defeat him. Time Limit: 600 Minutes. Fail and face Erasure-The Reapers_

HotXbun: Final mission incoming! Final mission incoming!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	8. Chapter 8 Delicious Meal

HotXbun: Here it is! The final mission!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 8 Delicious Meal

Sora's POV

_Final Mission: The Game Master awaits you on the freeway. Defeat him. Time Limit: 600 Minutes. Fail and face Erasure-The Reapers_

When I saw this message, I looked at my phone in shock.

"Yozora", I started. "Are you seeing this?"

"I am", Yozora replied. "Guess this is it."

"Guess it is", I replied. "Come on! Let's get to the freeway and meet this Game Master."

One Hour Later

Yozora and I were getting closer to the freeway.

"So", I started. "What do you think is going to happen when we beat the Game Master?"

"If we beat the Game Master", Yozora corrected.

"When", I corrected.

"Are you really that confident", Yozora asked. "We don't even know what this 'Game Master' is like?"

"If you want to know, then just look in front of you."

When we heard this we looked in front of us...and saw a man.

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Yodai Higashizawa", the man revealed. "I am the Game Master."

"You're the Game Master", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Yodai replied. "Now, prepare to be erased! You two will make a delicious meal!"

With that Yodai...turned into a giant monster!

"You were saying", Yozora reminded me.

Then...I closed my eyes...and thought about Kairi.

_Remember what you said to me? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!_

_I know you will!_

After thinking about this...I opened my eyes with a look of determination on my face.

"I have to win", I stated. "I promised somebody that I'd come back to them!"

"Well then", Yozora started. "Let's win this game!"

"Right", I said.

Then...Yozora and I glared at Yodai.

_I'll be home soon Kairi. Please just wait a little longer._

With that...Yozora and I charged at Yodai.

I dodged his attack while Yozora teleported to behind him.

"Over here", he yelled getting Yodai's attention.

I then ran up to him and hit him in his back.

He turned around and tried to attack me, but I dodged him.

Yozora then hit him from the back before jumping over him.

We then both dodged him before continuing to attack.

We kept on attacking him until finally...he was defeated!

"Indigestible", Yodai said angrily. "I lost?!"

With that...Yodai disappeared.

"Woo hoo", I said happily. "We did it!"

"Indeed we did", Yozora said.

Then...light began to surround us.

"What's going on", I asked.

"I guess this is it", Yozora stated.

"Yeah", I agreed. "Yozora, do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"I'm not sure", Yozora replied. "I guess only time will tell."

"Well then", I started. "Until next time."

"Until next time."

Third Person POV

Yozora opened his eyes...and found himself in a black void.

_So, that was Sora._

Yozora then looked up...and smiled.

Floating in front of him was...the necklace he had given up as an entry fee.

He grabbed onto it before holding it close to him.

...

"Commander. Commander."

When Yozora heard this...he woke up in the back of a car.

"Amazing isn't it", the person driving the car asked him.

He smiled before looking out the window.

...

Sora opened his eyes...and found himself...still in Shibuya.

"What", he asked in shock.

Then...his phone went off.

He took it out...and read the screen.

_Mission: Find a friend. Time Limit: Five Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers._

When Sora was done reading this...he felt pain in his hand.

He looked at it...and saw a timer.

"Why", he asked. "Why? Why?"

_I've been having..._

**I've been having...**

_...these weird thoughts lately. Like..._

**...is any of this for real...or not?**

_**None of this makes sense to me.**_

HotXbun: And that...is the end...of act one.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen in act two.

My Answer: Not telling!


	9. Chapter 9 A New Partner

HotXbun: Today is the beginning of act 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 9 A New Partner

Riku's POV

I opened my eyes...and found myself in a strange land.

It was a land of ocean and sky.

"What...what is this place", I asked myself.

"Well well well", I heard somebody say. "What do we have here?"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw a person walking out of the shadows.

This person...had black wings.

"Who are you", I asked.

"I am a reaper", the person replied.

"A reaper", I asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"I've come to ask you if you want to compete in a game", the reaper revealed.

"I don't have time for games", I revealed. "I'm looking for someone."

"Tell me who it is", the reaper commanded. "Maybe I can help you find them."

With that I looked at the reaper in concern.

There was something off with them. However, they could help me find Sora.

"His name is Sora", I revealed.

"Sora", the reaper repeated. "Oh yeah! I know him!"

"You do", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", the reaper replied. "He's competing in the game I was telling you about!"

When I heard this...I looked at the reaper skeptically.

"You're not just telling me that to get me to play this game are you", I asked.

"Of course not", the reaper replied. "And I have prove!"

With that...the reaper held up something. Something that took me by surprise.

It was...Kairi's good luck charm.

"Where did you get that", I asked.

"Sora gave it to me", the reaper revealed.

"Why would he give you that", I asked.

"It was his entry fee for the game", the reaper revealed.

"What", I asked in shock.

"That's right", the reaper replied.

"What type of game is this", I asked.

"It's a game to be given a second chance at life", the reaper revealed.

"Second chance at life", I asked in shock. "But that means Sora is..."

"That's right", the reaper replied.

When I heard this...I ended up falling to the ground.

"It can't be", I stated.

"Oh", the reaper started. "It is. But if you enter the game, you can help bring him back."

When I heard this...I looked at the reaper in shock.

"Really", I asked in shock.

"Really", the reaper replied. "So, what do you say?"

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"How do I enter the game?"

Sora's POV

_Mission: Find a friend. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers._

"Why", I asked myself. "Why? I won the game!"

With this I started looking around in frustration.

Then...I noticed something on the ground.

It was...Yozora's pin.

"Yozora's pin", I said before picking up said item.

Then...I realized something.

"Yozora", I yelled out. "Is he okay? I need to find him!"

With that I turned around...and saw more of those creatures.

I growled angrily at them.

"I don't have time for you guys", I revealed. "I need to find Yozora!"

With that...one of the creatures pounced at me, and when it did...it was pushed back by a stream of darkness.

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

The person who had shot the creature...was...Riku.

HotXbun: And so, Riku has joined the game.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	10. Chapter 10 That's What Friends Are For

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 10 That's What Friends Are For

Sora's POV

I couldn't believe it. Riku was standing right behind me.

"Riku", I said in shock.

"Sora", Riku yelled. "Behind you!"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw one of the creatures about to pounce me!

Riku then destroyed it with another blast of darkness.

He then blasted all the creatures with darkness, destroying them all.

When it was all over...I ran up and hugged him.

"Riku", I said happily. "You're here!"

"Okay, okay", Riku said as he pushed me away. "Enough of that."

"What are you doing here", I asked. "Are you competing in the Reaper's Game too."

"Yes", Riku replied. "It was the only way I could find you."

When I heard this...I smiled.

"Thank you Riku", I said.

"That's what's friends are for", Riku stated.

Then...both of our Gummi Phones went off.

We took them out and looked at the screens.

_Mission complete._

When I was done reading this...it suddenly became daytime.

"Huh", Riku said in confusion. "What happened?"

"Each mission takes place on a different day", I revealed. "When we're done with one mission, we fade out and wake up right before the next mission.

As soon as I said this...my phone went off.

I looked at the screen and this is what it said.

_Cross the scramble. Time Limit: 10 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers._

"Cross the scramble", Riku said in confusion. "What does that mean?"

With that I started thinking.

"I know", I said in realization. "There's a road crossing around here that's nicknamed 'the scramble' maybe that's it."

"Would it really be that simple", Riku asked.

"Only one way to find out", I replied. "Let's go!"

With that Riku and I started making our way to the scramble.

"So", I started. "How's Kairi?"

"Not good", Riku revealed. "She's misses you like crazy."

When I heard this I looked down sadly.

"I miss her too", I revealed. "And that's why I'm going to win this game! So I can get back to her!"

When I said this Riku nodded.

"Oh", I said in realization. "I just remembered. You and I should make a pact."

"A pact", Riku asked in confusion.

"Yeah", I replied. "Take my hand."

With that Riku did as told...and a bunch of light swirled around us.

"What was that", Riku asked when it disappeared.

"That means that we made a pact", I revealed. "Now come on! Let's get to the scramble."

HotXbun: And so, Riku and Sora are partners now.

Challenge: Tell me what missions you would like Riku and Sora to do.


	11. Chapter 11 Completing More Missions

HotXbun: It's time for another completing missions montage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You or VR Park Tokyo.

Chapter 11 Completing More Missions

Sora's POV

Riku and I had completed the last mission and had just received our next one.

_Play Circle of Saviors. Time Limit: 120 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

"Circle of Saviors", Riku repeated in confusion. "What's that?"

"I have no idea", I replied.

And as soon as I said this...I heard a group of teenagers say this.

"I heard VR Park Tokyo has this new game called Circle of Saviors."

"That sounds so cool", another teenager stated. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Huh", Riku said in shock. "That was surprisingly easy."

...

Riku and I had completed the last mission and were onto the next one.

_Feed the koi. Time Limit: 120 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

"Well that's easy", Riku pointed out. "Now all we need to do is find a place where we can feed koi."

And as soon as Riku said this...I heard the teenagers from before say this.

"Togo Shrine", one of them asked. "I've never heard of that place before."

"It's not that far from Takeshita street", another on of the teenagers revealed. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Well", Riku started. "There's our answer."

...

Once again we had completed the next mission and were onto the next one.

_Finish a whole rainbow cotton candy. Time Limit: 180 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

Riku groaned when we read this making me laugh.

"I know that you're not a big fan of cotton candy", I pointed out.

"It's just pure sugar", Riku pointed out. "And it's texture's like cotton!"

I just continued to laugh.

"Don't worry", I reassured. "I'll just eat one for the both of us."

One Hour Later

Goods news is that we found the rainbow cotton candy. The bad news...is that it was huge!

"Oh my", I said in shock as I stared at the one Riku and I brought.

"People actually eat this thing", he asked in shock.

"Yep", I replied. "And you're gonna have to do it too 'cause there's no way I'm finishing this thing on my own."

When I said this...Riku groaned.

"Why?"

One Hour Later

Riku and I somehow managed to finish the rainbow cotton candy, but I could tell that he was trying really hard to not throw up.

"If I barf I'm blaming you", he revealed.

"Blame the reapers", I stated before my phone went off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Leave your Mark: Time Limit: 120 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers._

"Leave your mark", Riku asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I don't", I replied. "But we'd better find out and soon."

With that Riku and I walked around...until eventually...we found this.

We found...a group of kids spray painting a wall.

"Look Riku", I said. "Maybe that's what we need to do."

...

We had completed the mission...and received this message.

_Final Mission: The Game Master awaits you on the freeway. Defeat him. Time Limit: 600 Minutes. Fail and face Erasure-The Reapers_

HotXbun: Once again we are at the final battle.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	12. Chapter 12 Erased from the Equation

HotXbun: It is once again time to face the Game Master!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 12 Erased from the Equation

Sora's POV

_Final Mission: The Game Master awaits you on the roof of Pork City. Defeat him. Time Limit: 600 Minutes. Fail and face Erasure-The Reapers_

"Final mission", Riku said in shock. "This is it?"

"This is it", I replied. "Come on. We'd better find this Pork City."

One Hour Later

The goods news is that we had made it to Pork City. The bad news...is that there was an invisible wall keeping us from getting to the roof!

"What is this", Riku asked angrily.

"I don't know", I revealed. "But I've dealt with something like this before, and last time I did, I got rid of it by defeating a bunch of the creatures that attacked us at the beginning of the week."

And as soon as I said this...a bunch of the creates appeared.

"Perfect timing", Riku said. "Come on! Let's take them down!"

One Hour Later

Riku and I made it to the roof, and waiting for us...was a man.

"Well well well", he started. "I didn't think anybody would actually make it here."

"Are you the Game Master", Riku asked.

"Yes", the man replied. "My name is Sho Minamimoto, and now...it's time for me to erase you from the equation!"

With that...Sho grew giant Reaper wings!

He then sent of bunch of those creatures after us.

"What do we do", I asked Riku.

"We take out those creatures first", Riku revealed. "The we go after Sho!

It some time...but Riku and I had managed to defeat all of those creatures Sho sent to us.

"Impressive", he stated. "But do you really think you can beat me?"

"We can and we will", I stated. "I have somebody waiting for me!"

"They all do", Sho stated. "Too bad that you're never gonna see them again."

This made me angry. Very angry.

"Sora", Riku started. "Let's take him down!"

"Right!"

...

It took a lot of time, but eventually...Riku and I defeated Sho!

"How", he asked in shock. "This doesn't add up."

With that...Sho disappeared.

"We did it", I said happily.

"We did", Riku said happily.

Then...a bunch of light started swirling around us.

"What is this", Riku asked.

"Don't worry", I reassured. "It means that we won the game."

With that...Riku smiled at me...and I smiled back.

"Let's go home Sora."

"Yeah", I said. "Let's go home."

...

I opened my eyes...and saw that I was still in Shibuya.

My phone went off.

I took it out...looked at the the screen...and saw...a mission from the reapers.

"Not again", I said sadly. "Why? Why?"

HotXbun: And with that, we end Act 2. Much shorter than Act 1.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen in Act 3.

My Answer: Sora will get a new partner. The question is...who will it be?


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome Home

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter of Act 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 13 Welcome Home

Kairi's POV

I was sitting on the Paopu Fruit tree when Naminé came to sit with me.

"Are you okay", she asked in concern.

I didn't answer. I just looked down sadly.

Naminé was about to say something...but stopped.

"Kairi", she said before pointing towards the sky. "Look!"

With that I did as told...and gasped in shock.

Something had fallen from the sky and into the ocean.

"Could it be", I asked myself.

Then I jumped off the Paopu Fruit tree and started running towards the ocean.

"Wait up", Naminé yelled before following me.

We ran to the edge of the ocean...just as somebody popped their head up from under the water.

This person was...Riku.

"Riku", I said in shock. "Riku!"

When Riku heard this he turned around...and spotted us.

Then...Naminé ran towards and tackled him causing both of them to fall into the water.

I laughed before running up towards them.

"Kairi", Riku said happily when he saw me.

"Riku", I said happily. "You're here."

"I am", Riku says happily.

"Where have you been", Naminé asked. "What happened?"

Riku was about to answer...when he seemed to remember something.

He got up and began looking around. Then...he said this.

"Sora", he called out. "Sora!"

"Sora", I said in shock.

Then...Riku says something that took me by surprise.

"He was with me just a second ago."

I couldn't believe these words.

"You...you were with Sora", I asked in shock. "Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

"We were competing in something called the Reaper's Game."

"The Reaper's Game", Naminé asked in confusion.

"It's a game where people fight for a second chance at life."

"Wait", I said in realization. "Does that mean Sora is..."

"No", Riku replied quickly. "We won the game! That means that he should be alive."

When I heard this...I breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Sora's not dead._

"But then where is Sora", Naminé asked.

"I don't know", Riku replied. "But he has to be somewhere."

"Then what do we do", I asked.

"Let's meet up with everybody else", Riku suggested. "Then we can all make a plan together."

The Next Day

We had all gathered at Master Yen Sid's tower.

"I did some research on this Reaper's Game", he revealed.

"What did you find out Master", the king asked.

"What Riku says is true", Master Yen Sid revealed. "The Reaper's Game is a game where the recently deceased compete for a second chance at life."

"Did you find out anything about what may have happened to Sora", I asked.

"Yes", Master Yen Sid replied. "According to my research, even if more than one person wins the game...only one of them will be given a second chance of life."

HotXbun: Dun dun! Now you know why Sora is still in the game.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	14. Chapter 14 Anything Love Can Do?

HotXbun: Kairi is going to make a big decision in this chapter.

And before you ask, yes I named the chapter after the song from Weathering With You.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 14 Is There Still Anything That Love Can Do?

Kairi's POV

"Yes", Master Yen Sid replied. "According to my research, even if more than one person wins the game...only one of them will be given a second chance of life."

When Master Yen Sid said this...it felt as if my heart had stopped.

"Wh...what", I asked in shock.

"Only one person can be brought back to life", Riku asked.

"If my research is correct, then yes", Master Yen Sid replied.

"But then", Naminé started. "What happens to the players that didn't win?"

"If they're lucky another Reaper's Game will be held immediately after the one they were competing in", Master Yen Sid revealed. "If this is the case, then they will be given another chance to compete for a second chance at life."

"And...", I started nervously. "If another game isn't held straight away?"

"Then...all the other players will be erased."

"Erased", Roxas asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"The Reapers mentioned that a lot", Riku revealed. "Whenever they would send us the message that would tell us what our next mission would be, they would end it with the words fail and face erasure."

"But what is that", I asked in confusion.

"Not good news I'm afraid", Master Yen Sid revealed.

"What", I asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"If one is erased...it means that their soul...has been completely removed from existence."

If my heart didn't stop before. It had stopped at those words.

"But that means...", Roxas started.

"If another Reaper's game wasn't held...", Xion continued.

"Then Sora is..."

I couldn't bare to hear it anymore.

I turned around and ran out the door.

"Kairi", I heard Riku yell.

But I didn't stop. I continued to run until I made it outside...where I fell to my knees onto the ground.

"_If one is erased...it means that their soul...has been completely removed from existence."_

"_But that means..."_

"_If another Reaper's game wasn't held..."_

"_Then Sora is..."_

"No", I said as tears began to flow from my eyes. "Sora can't be...he can't be..."

I then continued to cry.

"What should I do", I asked myself. "Is there even anything I can do?"

Then...I remembered something.

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "Riku was able to get to Sora with the Power of Waking. If I used it to...could I find Sora?"

With that...I stood up.

"I have to try."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	15. Chapter 15 Together Again

HotXbun: We're gonna have a reunion in this chapter! I suggest getting your tissues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 15 Together Again

Kairi's POV

I opened my eyes...and found myself in a strange city.

I sat up and looked around.

"Where...where am I", I asked.

Then...I heard my Gummi Phone go off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission: Defeat the Noise. Time Limit: 60 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

Before I could say anything about this...I felt pain in my hand.

I looked at it...and saw...a timer. A timer...that matched the one on my hand.

"Is that how much time I have to complete the mission", I asked myself. "That's not good! I'd better get..."

Before I could finish...I felt something in my heart.

"He's here."

Sora's POV

I was sadly kneeling down on the ground.

"Why", I asked myself. "Why did this happen again? What am I doing wrong?!"

As I continued to think about what had happened...I saw something on the ground.

It was...the pin Riku used to fight with.

I picked it up and looked at it.

"Riku's pin", I asked in confusion. "Why is it here?"

Then...I realized something.

"Is he okay", I asked myself. "I have to find..."

Before I could finish...I felt something in my heart.

"She's here", I asked myself. "It can't be."

"Sora!"

I froze up when I heard this voice. It was a voice I had been longing to hear.

"Please may I not be hearing things", I said as I began to turn around. "Please may I not be hearing things."

With that I turned around completely...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing right in front of me...was Kairi.

"K...Kairi", I said in shock.

"Sora", Kairi said in shock.

Then...I smiled.

"Kairi", I said happily as I began to run towards said person.

However, before I could get to her...my path was blocked...by those creatures.

"You again", I said angrily. "Get out of my way!"

With that I took Riku's pin...and blasted a hole through the creatures with a blast of light!

I quickly ran through the hole...and hugged Kairi!

However, this hug couldn't last long because of the creatures.

I glared at them angrily while Kairi looked at them in fear.

"What are those", she asked.

"I don't know their name", I revealed. "All I know is that we have to take them down!"

HotXbun: Stupid creatures! You ruined my Sokai reunion!

Challenge: Who else wants to kill those creatures?

My Answer: (summons Keyblade) Lets do this thing.


	16. Chapter 16 My Light in the Darkness

HotXbun: There's going to be Sokai in this chapter so get your tissues out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 16 My Light in the Darkness

Sora's POV

Kairi and I had managed to defeat all the Noise, and we even formed a pact while doing so.

"Are you okay", I asked her since she was panting.

"I'm fine", she replied.

Then...both of our phones went off.

"Huh", Kairi said in confusion. "What was that?"

With that Kairi and I took out our phones and looked at the screens.

_Mission Complete _

"Mission complete", Kairi repeated. "Does that mean that we did it?"

"We did", I replied.

Then, it suddenly became daytime, which made Kairi look around in shock.

"Huh", she said in confusion. "It's daytime?"

"We have to complete a week of missions in order to win the game", I revealed. "Each mission takes place on a different day, and when we finish one mission, we immediately fade out and are taken to the next day."

"So we don't get a break", Kairi asked in annoyance.

Before I could answer, my phone went off.

"Yep", I replied before taking it out and reading the screen.

_Stay in a place of stories until the time limit runs out. Time limit: 24 hours. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers_

"This is interesting", I stated. "Instead of having to complete a mission before the time limit runs out, we now have to wait until the time limit runs out."

As soon as I said this...Kairi flinched in pain.

She looked at her hand...and saw her timer.

"So this is the time limit", she asked.

"Yep", I replied. "Now let's see. What could they mean by a place of stories?"

And as soon as I asked this...I heard a group of teenagers say this.

"I heard about this manga café that has a package where you can stay for twenty four hours!"

"Did you hear that", I asked Kairi. "A manga café where you can stay for twenty four hours."

"And it would count as a place of stories", Kairi pointed out. "Let's go!"

With that Kairi and I started walking towards the manga café.

"Oh", I said suddenly. "I forget. I got this for you."

With that I took out something from my pocket.

It was the Omamori I had brought Kairi.

"An Omamori", she asked as she took it.

"Yeah", I replied.

Then...Kairi read what was written on it.

"You are my light."

Kairi's POV

"You are my light."

After I read these words...I looked at Sora in shock.

He smiled at me before putting the Omamori around my neck.

"It's true you know", he started. "You are my light. You wanna know what's been keeping me going during this game? Thinking about how you were waiting for me back home."

When Sora said this...I begin to cry.

"Huh", Sora said in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "It's just...I've missed you so much!"

After I said this...I tackled Sora into a big hug.

"Do you know how worried I was about you", I asked. "I didn't know where you were or what had happened to you! I was so scared that I would never see you again!"

After I said this...Sora wrapped his arms around me causing me to freeze up.

"That would never happen", he stated before looking at me. "You know why? Because I made a promise to you. A promise that I would come back to you, and that's a promise I'm going to keep no matter what."

When Sora said this...I thought about said promise he was talking about.

_Remember what you said to me? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!_

_I know you will!_

When I thought about this memory...I started crying...and smiling.

Then I pulled Sora back into a hug.

"I know you will", I stated before breaking the hug. "Now come on! Let's beat these missions so we can go home!"

HotXbun: My heart!

PS: I got the manga café idea from a video by The Anime Man in case it seemed familiar.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	17. Chapter 17 Old Friends

HotXbun: We're going to be seeing some old faces in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 17 Old Friends

Sora's POV

The Next Day

Kairi and I had spent 24 hours in a manga café and had completed our mission!

We had just gotten the message for our next one.

_Mission: Find the marked cat. Time Limit: 120 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers _

"Find the rare cat", Kairi asked in confusion. "What does that even mean?!"

"I don't know", I replied.

Then...I heard a group of teenagers say this.

"Did you hear about that new cat café", one of them asked.

"A cat café", one of them asked in shock. "That sounds so cute! We have to go!"

With that the teenagers left.

"Did you hear that Kairi", I asked.

"I did", Kairi replied. "Do you think we'll find what we need at the cat café?"

"Only one way to find out."

One Hour Later

Kairi and I had found the café, and there were...a lot of cats. And I mean a lot.

"This may be harder than I thought", I pointed out.

"Should we split up", Kairi suggested.

"Yep", I replied. "Even with two of us...this could take a while."

Ten Minutes Later

I was still looking through all the cats when I heard Kairi call out to me.

"Sora", she yelled. "I think I found it!"

With that I walked up to Kairi who was kneeling down by a cat.

"Look", she said as she held her pin next to it. "It has the same mark on its back."

With I kneeled down, and Kairi was right. The cat had a mark on it's back that match the one on the pin.

"You're right", I pointed out. "Does that mean that we did it?"

As soon as I said this...my phone went off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission Complete _

"It looks like we did", Kairi replied.

Then...my phone went off again.

I took it out and read it.

_Mission: Create a new outfit only with articles found in the 104 building. Time Limit: 120 Minutes. Fail and face erasure._

"Create a new outfit only with articles found in the 104 building", Kairi repeated. "Okay. That should be easy.

"I know where the 104 building is", I revealed. "Let's go."

One Hour Later

Kairi and I were in the 104 building, which turned out to have a clothing store inside it.

"Alright", the former started. "Let's get to work."

"Sora?"

When I heard this I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Standing right in front of me was...Neku.

HotXbun: (does spit take) Neku!

Challenge: Tell me what you think about seeing Neku.

My Answer: I love it!


	18. Chapter 18 Nice to Meet You

HotXbun: Time to see more of Neku...and somebody else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 18 Nice to Meet You

Sora's POV

"Neku", I asked in shock. "Is it really you?"

"It is", said person replied. "What are you doing here?"

I didn't answer. Instead...I showed Neku the timer on my hand.

"I see", he said. "You're in the game."

"I am", I replied.

"What happened", Neku asked.

"It's a long story", I revealed before remembering something. "Oh right! Neku, this is my partner Kairi. Kairi, this is Neku. We met in the dream world version of Twilight Town."

"It's very nice to meet you", Kairi greeted.

"Nice to meet you too", Neku greeted. "So, what's your mission?"

With that I showed Neku the message on my Gummi Phone.

"Hmm", he started. "I think I know somebody that can help you out. Shiki!"

With that...a girl (who I could only assume was named Shiki) with a black bob and glasses walked up to us.

"What is it Neku", she asked.

"This is Sora and Kairi", Neku revealed before giving Shiki my Gummi Phone . "They're in the Reaper's Game and they need to complete this mission."

With that Shiki read the screen...and smiled.

"I know what to do", she revealed before walking up to Kairi. "You, come with me."

"What about me", I asked.

"You can just wait around", Shiki replied. "I am much better at making over girls than making over boys."

With that Shiki grabbed Kairi's hand.

"See you later Sora", the latter greeted.

"See you later", I greeted before Kairi left with Shiki.

"So", Neku started. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What", I asked as my face turned red. "No no no no no!"

"But you want her to be, right?"

"Um...", I started. "No comment!"

Neku just smirked at me.

"What about you and Shiki", I asked changing the subject. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Neku just scoffed at this and turned around.

"No", he stated, but I could see him smiling shyly from the corner of my eye.

I was about to say something...when my phone went off.

I took it out and read the screen.

_Mission Complete _

"Mission complete", I asked in shock. "Does that mean that Shiki did it?"

Before I could get my answer...Shiki walked up to Neku and I.

"Gentlemen", she started. "I present to you Kairi in a Shiki Misaki handpicked outfit!"

With that Kairi walk up to us...and I gasped in shock.

She was wearing a white, zip up top with baby pink, ball shaped sleeves and a heart shaped zipper; a baby pink, knee length, leather skirt with a pink with a black plaid pattern, knee length over skirt; white, knee length high heeled boots with gold heels and the necklace Aqua gave her.

"So", Shiki started. "What you guys think?"

"Not bad Shiki", Neku replied.

"Not bad", Shiki asked. "I'd sat that it's pretty good!"

"Wh...what do you think Sora", Kairi asked shyly.

When she said this...I smiled.

"You look beautiful Kairi."

HotXbun: My heart! I can't take it!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about Kairi's outfit.

My Answer: I liked it.


	19. Chapter 19 Maid and Butler Cafe

HotXbun: We're going to a maid and butler café in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 19 Maid and Butler Café

Sora's POV

The Next Day

Kairi and I were on our way to complete our next mission, and she was not happy about it.

Why? While...here's what our mission was.

_Be a maid or butler for a day. Work until 18:00. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers _

Now, why was Kairi not happy about this? Because we figured out that the best way to complete the mission...would be to work in a maid and butler café for a day.

Luckily we heard of one that was doing a campaign where people could sign up to do just that.

"Do we have to do this", Kairi asked.

"It's one day Kairi", I pointed out. "You'll be fine."

Before Kairi could say anything else...we had arrived at the café.

"Sora! Kairi!"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw Neku and Shiki.

"Neku", I started. "Shiki. What's up?"

"Shiki heard about this maid and butler café that's allowing anybody to work in it for a day and is dragging me into it", Neku revealed.

"Oh don't be such a downer Neku", Shiki commanded. "It'll be fun! What about you guys? Are you going to work in the café too?"

"We have to", Kairi revealed. "It's for today's mission."

This made Shiki squeal.

"This is going to be so much fun", she stated. "Let's go!"

One Hour Later

I was wearing my butler outfit which consisted of a white, long sleeved dress shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a red bow tie; a black blazer that was buttoned up halfway and white, wrist length gloves.

"Looking sharp Sora", Neku stated as he walked up to me.

He was wearing the same outfit as me but with a purple tie. He was also still wearing his headphones.

"You too", I stated.

Then...Kairi and Shiki came out...and I looked at them in shock.

They were both wearing black, knee length, short sleeved dresses with white collars, a pink bow with a heart center by the collar, white cuffs and a white, frilly rim; black tights; black Mary Janes and a white apron with four pink buttons on it.

"So", Shiki started. "How do we look?"

"You look beautiful Shiki", Neku stated.

"Really", Shiki asked in shock.

"Yeah", Neku replied. "You do."

This made Shiki smile.

I then looked at Kairi and smiled at her.

"Yeah", I agreed. "You look beautiful."

This made Kairi blush.

"Thanks", she said shyly.

"Okay", Shiki started. "Let's get to work!"

HotXbun: And that's another chapter done.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	20. Chapter 20 Exchanging Vows

HotXbun: We're going to get a wedding in this chapter. Sort of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You.

Chapter 20 Exchanging Vows

Sora's POV

Kairi and I had completed the last mission and were onto the next one.

_Mission: Exchange vows. Time Limit: 420 Minutes. Fail and face erasure-The Reapers _

"Exchange vows", Kairi said in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know", I replied. "But we'd better figure it out and soon."

One Hour Later

Kairi and I ended up in Yoyogi Park, where it looked like a show was being set up.

"I wonder what's going on here", I asked.

"No idea", Kairi replied.

"Kairi! Sora!"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw Neku and Shiki.

"Well well well", the former started. "We just keep on running into each other don't we? How's the missions going?"

"Well", I started as gave Neku my Gummi Phone. "This is our current mission."

With that Neku and Shiki read my Gummi Phone screen.

"Exchange vows", Shiki repeated. "I know how you guys can do that!"

"You do", Kairi asked in shock.

"Yeah", Shiki replied before pointing to the stage that was being set up. "See that over there? They're putting on a show and there's a wedding scene!"

"A wedding", Kairi repeated.

"Exactly", Shiki pointed out. "And what do people when they get married?"

"Exchange vows", I said happily.

"Exactly", Shiki agreed. "And it just so happens that the two leads can't make tonight's show and there are no understudies."

"Who puts on a show without understudies", I asked.

"The show's just supposed to be something for kids so they didn't make a big deal about it", Shiki revealed. "That's also why they won't care about who plays the leads."

"How do you know all this", Kairi asked.

"I'm helping out with the costumes", Shiki revealed. "Anyway. I'll see what I can do about getting you guys those roles.

Six Hours Later

I was getting ready for the show.

"Sora", I heard Kairi say.

I turned around...and gasped in shock.

Kairi was wearing her costume for the play...and looked very beautiful.

"How do I like", she asked shyly causing me to smile.

"You look beautiful Kairi", I stated.

"You really think so", Kairi asked.

"I do", I replied making Kairi smile at me.

"Thank you Sora", she said. "Let's do this thing!"

...

Kairi and I were on stage doing the show.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband", an actor asked.

"I do", Kairi replied.

"And do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife", the actor asked.

"I do."

...

_Final Mission: The Game Master awaits you in the subway. Defeat her. Time Limit: 600 minutes._

HotXbun: The final battle is coming up! For the third time.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	21. Chapter 21 I'll Come Back to You

HotXbun: It's time to face the Game Master. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Square Enix owns both.

Chapter 21 I'll Come Back to You

Sora's POV

_Final Mission: The Game Masters awaits you in the subway. Defeat her. Time Limit: 600 minutes._

Kairi and I were on our way to the subway.

"Well", I started. "This is it."

"Yeah", Kairi said sadly.

"What's wrong", I asked in concern.

Kairi didn't answer. Instead, she stopped walking and looked down sadly.

"Even if we beat the Game Master together...only one of us will be given a second chance at life."

"What", I asked in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Master Yen Sid did research on the Reaper's Game", Kairi revealed. "And it would explain why Riku came home and you didn't."

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

_So that's why I'm still here even though I've won the Reaper's Game twice already._

"Well then", I started as I looked up at Kairi. "I hope you're given the second chance at life."

After I said this...Kairi...started crying?

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

"I...I...I don't want a second chance at life", Kairi yelled. "Not if I have to live without you anyway!"

After Kairi said this...she tackled me into a hug.

"I don't want to go back without you", she revealed. "I don't want to have to just sit around and wait for you again!"

After Kairi said this...I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

This caused her to freeze up.

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

Then...I heard laughing!

Kairi and I broke our hug and started looking around.

Then...we saw a woman.

"How pathetic", she stated. "You have been given a chance to be brought back to life, and you would give it up for this boy?"

"I'd give up everything for him", Kairi revealed which made me look at her in shock.

"How pathetic", the woman stated. "Humans always let their emotions cloud their judgement."

"At least we have emotions", Kairi pointed out. "Unlike you reapers."

"I am glad to be rid of emotions", the woman stated. "It causes nothing but trouble."

"Enough", I demand. "Let's end this!"

...

It took some time, but Kairi and I managed to defeat the Game Master!

"We did it", I said tiredly.

"Yeah", Kairi said.

Then...bright lights started swirling around us.

"What is this", Kairi asked in fear.

"It's okay", I reassured. "It means that we won the game."

After I said this...Kairi looked down sadly.

"Hey", I said as I cupped her face a made her look at me. "It's okay. Remember what I said? I'll come back to you."

After I said this...Kairi sadly smiled at me.

"I know you will."

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself...still in Shibuya.

"Of course", I said.

Then...I saw something on the ground.

It was...Kairi's pin.

I picked it up...and smiled.

"At least she got home", I stated before holding onto the pin tightly. "I'm coming back to you Kairi. I promise."

HotXbun: So...Sora is still in the Reapers Game.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	22. Chapter 22 Joshua

HotXbun: Sora is going to be reunited with two people in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Square Enix owns both.

Chapter 22 Joshua

Sora's POV

I was walking around Shibuya.

"Okay", I started. "The first thing I should do is look for a partner."

And as soon as I said this...a group of those creatures appeared!

"Oh great", I said sarcastically. "Do you guys ever stop?"

With that...one of the creatures leaped at me, but before it could hit me...it was knocked out!

I turned around to see who had done it...and couldn't believe my eyes.

Standing in front of me was...Joshua!

"Joshua", I said in shock.

"Hello Sora", Joshua greeted. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"And I didn't expect to see you here", I revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"I can only assume for the same reason you are here", Joshua replied.

Then...he held out his hand...and I saw...a timer.

"I see", I said in realization. "You're in the game."

"And so are you", Joshua added.

"Yep", I replied.

"Well then", Joshua started. "Shall we be partners?"

"Sure", I replied.

Then...I took Joshua's hand...and light swirled around us.

"Good", he stated. "Now that that's been taken care of, I need your help with something. Follow me."

With that I followed Joshua.

"There is an invisible wall here and I can't get rid of it", he revealed.

Then I walked up to him and held my hand out, and eventually...I touched something solid.

"Not this again", I said in dismay. "How do we get rid of this?"

"Well", Joshua started. "These walls are usually created by support Reapers."

"Support Reapers", I asked in confusion.

"They're the lowest ranking Reapers", Joshua revealed. "They're in charge of making these walls and coming up with objectives players need to complete in order for the walls to be taken down."

"Okay", I started. "So we need to find a support Reaper. How?"

"It's quite easy actually", Joshua revealed. "They usually wear red hoodies."

"So we just need to look for somebody wearing a red hoodie", I asked.

"Yep", Joshua replied. "And there happens to be one right behind you."

When Joshua said this I turned around, and saw a girl wearing a red hoodie.

"Excuse me Ms", Joshua greeted. "Are you a Reaper?"

"Yes", the reaper replied softly, and for some reason...her voice sounded familiar.

"Did you put up this wall", Joshua asked.

"Yes", the reaper replied.

"How do we take it down", Joshua asked.

The girl didn't answer. Instead...she held out her arm...and a bunch of those creatures appeared!

"Defeat those creatures and I'll take down the wall", the reaper revealed.

"Excellent", Joshua said before looking at me. "You ready for this Sora?"

"Let's do this!"

With that Joshua and I started fighting those creatures, but as we were doing so...something happened.

I ended up getting knocked down by one of them!

It leaped at me, but before it could hit me...something happened.

The Reaper stood in front of me...and held her hand out making the creature disappear.

Then...her hood fell down down...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Kairi?"

HotXbun: Dun dun dun! Bet you weren't expecting that.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going on with Kairi.

My Answer: Not telling!


	23. Chapter 23 He's Worth Everything

HotXbun: We're going to find out how Kairi became a reaper in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Square Enix owns both.

Chapter 23 He's Worth Everything

Kairi's POV

"Kairi", I heard Sora say in shock causing me to freeze up. "Kairi, is that you?"

After Sora said this...I sighed in defeat before turning around.

"Hey Sora", I greeted.

"Kairi", Sora said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

I was about to answer, but Sora's new partner beat me to it.

"Sora", he started. "You know this reaper?"

"She's not a reaper", Sora stated.

"Then why is she wearing a support reaper's uniform", Sora's partner asked.

After he said this...Sora looked at me in shock...and I sighed in defeat.

"It's true", I revealed. "I'm a reaper now."

When I said this Sora looked at me in shock.

"Wh...what", he asked in shock. "How?

_Flashback _

_I opened my eyes...and found myself in a black void._

"_Huh", I said in confusion. "Where am I?"_

"_Hello there", I heard somebody say._

_I turned around to see who said this...and saw a white figure._

"_Who are you", I asked._

"_I go by many names", the figure revealed. "But you may refer to me as...the composer."_

"_The composer", I asked in confusion._

"_I am in charge of the Reaper's Game in Shibuya", the composer revealed._

"_You", I asked in shock._

"Yes", _the composer replied before changing the subject. "You know, I have never met a player that wasn't happy to get a second chance at life."_

"_How do you know that", I asked in shock._

"_I have eyes everywhere", the composer revealed. "Tell me, why are you not happy to be given a second chance at life."_

_After I was asked this...I looked down sadly._

"_Because I'll be leaving someone behind", I revealed._

"_Your partner", the composer asked. "Do you really care about him that much?"_

"_I do", I replied._

"_Enough to give up your humanity for him?"_

"_Give up my humanity", I asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"_

"_I can grant you way in which you can stay with your partner", the composer revealed. "But you will have to give up your humanity in return."_

"_What is it", I asked._

"_In order to stay here with the one that means so much to you, you will have to become...a reaper."_

_When I heard this...I looked at the reaper in shock._

"_If I want to stay with Sora...I have to become a reaper?"_

"_Yes", the composer replied. "And there will be no way to reverse it once it is done. Is this boy really worth it?"_

_I didn't even need to think about that answer._

"_He's worth everything."_

HotXbun: Uh Oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling.


	24. Chapter 24 The Composer

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter of the story!

We're going to find out who the composer is in this chapter, but anybody who's played The World Ends With You already knows who it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Square Enix owns both.

Chapter 24 The Composer.

Sora's POV

Kairi had just finished telling me the story about how she became a reaper...and I looked at her in shock.

"Kairi", I started. "You became a reaper...for me?"

"Of course", Kairi replied.

"But...why", I asked.

"Because", Kairi started. "I couldn't just go home and wait for you again! I've done it before, and I'm sick of it!"

I couldn't say anything. I could only continue to stare at Kairi in shock.

"Sora", Joshua said getting my attention. "I don't mean to break up this moment but we need to go."

"But...", I started as I stared at Kairi.

"Go Sora", she commanded. "I need to stay here and keep up this wall."

"But...", I started.

"We need to go Sora", Joshua pointed out. "Time is running out!"

With that Joshua grabbed onto my arm...and pulled me away from Kairi.

I just continued to stare at the ground in shock as Joshua pulled me along.

"Your girlfriend sure is something", he stated referring to Kairi.

"What do you mean", I asked in confusion.

"She became a reaper just so she can stay with you", Joshua reminded me.

"Why would she do that", I asked.

"Because she loves you", Joshua stated.

"You think so", I asked.

"She became a reaper for you", Joshua reminded me. "You don't do that for someone unless you love them."

This made me look down sadly.

"Do you love her", Joshua asked.

I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"Yes."

"Then what are you going to do", Joshua asked.

"What can I do", I asked.

"Maybe you should find this composer", Joshua suggested.

"That's it", I said happily. "Where can we find him?"

Joshua didn't answer. Instead...he smirked...and said something I didn't expect to hear.

"You're looking at him."

When Joshua said this...I looked at him in shock.

"Wait", I started. "What? You're the composer."

Then...I got angry.

"You're the one that turned Kairi into a reaper", I asked angrily.

"I am", Joshua replied. "And if you want me to turn her back...then meet in a chamber in the underground subway."

With that...Joshua disappeared!

Kairi then ran up to me.

"Sora", she said as I turned around to look at her. "What happened? Where's your partner?"

"It's him Kairi", I replied. "My partner is the composer."

When I said this...Kairi looked at me in shock.

"What", she asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"That's what he said", I revealed. "He also said that if I wanted him to turn you back into a human, I need to meet him in a chamber in the subway."

"What", Kairi asked in shock. "But he told me that once I became a reaper there was no turning back?"

"I'm not sure what to believe", I revealed. "But I do know one thing. If there's even just a small chance that I can free you from this fate, I have to do this."

When I said this Kairi looked at me in shock.

Then...she looked at me with determination.

"Then I'm going with you."

One Hour Later

Kairi and I had managed to find the chamber.

"What is this place", Kairi asked.

"No idea", I replied.

"Sora", I heard somebody say from the shadows. "Glad you could make it."

After the person said this they walked out of the shadows, and it was Joshua.

"Joshua", I said angrily.

"Sora", Joshua greeted. "I see that you brought Kairi with you."

"There's no way that I'd let Sora do this alone", Kairi stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Joshua stated.

"Enough with the chit chat Joshua", I demanded. "You said that if I came here you would turn Kairi back!"

"It's going to take more than that", Joshua revealed. "I've never turned somebody back from being a reaper before. I need to make sure that you deserve it."

"Kairi does deserve it", I stated.

"But she doesn't want it", Joshua pointed out. "Not unless you can come with her. So here's the deal, if you two can beat me in a battle...then I will give both of you a second chance at life. But if you lose...you are both erased."

When Joshua said this Kairi and I looked at him in shock.

"Choose wisely", he said.

"Sora", Kairi started. "Don't do it."

"What", I asked in shock. "Why would you say that?"

"I became a reaper to save you", Kairi pointed out. "If you get erased, it means that I did that in vain."

When Kairi said this I looked at her in shock.

Then...I grabbed onto her shoulders making her look at me in shock.

"We can do this Kairi", I stated. "Together."

HotXbun: Alright! The next chapter is the final one!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the final chapter.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


	25. Chapter 25 Together

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter!

I want to thank everybody who has read this story, so without further ado...here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The World Ends With You. Square Enix owns both.

Chapter 25 Together

Sora's POV

"We can do this Kairi", I stated. "Together."

After I said this Kairi looked at me in shock.

Then...she smiled...and nodded.

"You're right", she agreed. "We can do this, as long as we're together."

After Kairi said this I smiled at her.

Then I glared at Joshua.

"Bring it on Joshua", I demanded.

"I see", Joshua started. "So you've chosen death?"

"I'd much rather die then live without Kairi", I revealed.

"And I'm the same", Kairi added.

"So is this what is called love", Joshua asked. "I've never understood it."

"It is", I replied. "My love for Kairi is stronger than you!"

When I said this Kairi looked at me in shock.

"Sora", she started. "You...love me?"

After Kairi asked this I smiled.

"Of course", I replied.

Then...Kairi smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Interesting", Joshua started. "I've heard people say that love is strong, but I don't know if this is true or not."

"It is", I stated. "And we'll show you!"

"That's exactly what I wanted."

With that...Joshua transformed into a white figure that Kairi looked at in shock.

"That's him", she revealed. "That's the guy that turned me into a reaper!"

"So you really are the composer", I said in realization.

"I am", Joshua replied. "Now...show me the power of your love!"

With that Joshua held his hands out, and beams of light shot right at us!

Luckily we managed to dodge them, but then...Joshua created a ribbon...and used it to grab onto Kairi and start pulling her away!

"Kairi", I yelled out.

"Sora", Kairi yelled out.

Then I ran up to the ribbon, tore it with my foot and grabbed onto Kairi.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied. "Look out!"

With that I turned around and saw another beam of light heading towards us!

Luckily I managed to roll out of the way.

"We can't just keep on defending", Kairi pointed out.

"You're right", I agreed.

Kairi jumped out of my arms, then...I charged at Joshua!

I held out Riku's pin and shot a beam of darkness at it, but Joshua summoned another beam of light that tore right through it!

Kairi and I dodged the light as it came towards us.

Then I used Yozora's pin to get close to Joshua, but when I tried to hit him...he grabbed onto me!

His grip on me was getting tighter and tighter!

Then...something happened.

Joshua...was hit with a beam of light!

This caused him to drop me onto the floor.

Then I looked up...and gasped in shock.

Kairi...was flying in the air!

She was surrounded by a white light, her eyes were glowing completely white, and her reaper wings had been replaced with white angel wings!

"What is this", Joshua asked in shock.

"My love for Sora!"

With that...Kairi hit Joshua with a beam of light knocking him back.

Then she flew up to me and held out her hand as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Come on Sora", she started. "Let's take him out together!"

Upon hearing this...I smiled.

Then...I took Kairi's hand.

Doing this caused me to rise into the air as the wings split between me and Kairi.

"Light", her and I yelled.

Then...with the power of our love...we hit Joshua with everything we had.

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself floating in a dark void.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Where am I?"

With that I looked around.

Then...I saw Kairi floating passed out in the air!

"Kairi", I called out.

Then I tried to get to her, but somebody else beat me to it.

"Joshua", I said angrily.

Then...he did something that took me by surprise.

He hovered his hands over Kairi, and this...turned her back to normal!

"Kairi", I said in concern.

Then...Joshua pushed her towards me...and I caught her in my arms.

Then...something appeared in Joshua's hands.

It was...Kairi's lucky charm!

"My charm", I said in shock.

Then Joshua gave it to me.

"Congratulations Sora", he said. "You won."

"I did", I asked in shock.

"You did", Joshua replied.

This made me smile, but there was still something I didn't understand.

"Joshua", I started. "Why did you do this?"

"I...wanted to know what love feels like."

Upon hearing this I looked at Joshua in shock.

He on the other hand simply smiled at me.

"You're very lucky to have someone who loves you so much", he stated. "Don't forget that."

When I heard this...I smiled.

"I won't."

With that Joshua smiled at me one last time.

Then...he disappeared...and Kairi woke up!

"Sora", she said in confusion.

Then she looked at herself.

"My reaper wings and outfit", she started. "They're gone."

"They are", I said happily. "We did it Kairi."

When I said this Kairi smiled.

Then...she hugged me.

"Now", I started. "Let's go home."

"Together."

...

I opened my eyes...and found myself underwater!

I looked around for Kairi, and when I found her, I grabbed onto her hand before pulling us both above the water.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"Yeah", Kairi replied.

"Kairi! Sora!"

When I heard this I turned my head...and smiled.

Standing by the shore...was Riku.

"Riku", I said happily.

Then Kairi and I ran up to a hugged said person.

"I was wondering where you guys were", he revealed.

"Sorry if we made you worry", Kairi I apologized.

"I wasn't worried", Riku revealed. "I knew that you'd guys be fine as long as you were together."

When Riku said this...I looked at Kairi...and smiled.

"Yeah."

...

Kairi and I were sitting on the Paopu Fruit tree together, hand in hand.

"Sora", the former started. "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course", I replied. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course", Kairi replied. "I love you with all my heart Sora."

"And you with mine", I revealed. "As long as you're with me, I can do anything. I feel strong when I'm with you Kairi."

When I said this...Kairi smiled.

Then we went back to watching the sunset. Together. As it should be.

HotXbun: The End

Hope you guys enjoyed the story. As of now I don't have any sequels planned, but I do have new KH story idea and I plan on posting the first chapter...tomorrow! See you then!


End file.
